One Night Pleasure
by gothgurl19907
Summary: I never knew having it with a devil was so pleasurable. [AionxRosette] One Shot


**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I'm going to try my best. At least read and review to let me know what you think.**

Night of sheer pleasure 

She sat on the damply wet grass looking at the stars; the black sky as the background to the beautiful sight. The moon reflected off her pail skin giving it a small glow. Her golden hair flowed slightly in the gentle wind. She let out a small sigh as she remembered all of the troubles in her life. Her little brother Joshua first disappeared and now Chrono was gone. She was all alone in this large world. Nobody was there to calm her down when she was having a nightmare or to kiss her all better when she fell down and hurt herself. She had to face her nightmares and kiss herself better by herself. She had to learn the hard way what if felt like to be alone. She had to face the pain and suffering by herself with no one to lean on. She understood now. She was fated to walk this earth lonely for the rest of eternity. Nobody there to stand beside her or hold her hand; it was only her. Then why did she feel like something was missing? Why did her heart tell her she was incomplete? If her heart didn't think she should be alone, then why was she? There was nothing left for her on this world. If she died her parents would at least be there for her on the other side. If she died she wouldn't be alone anymore. Tears began to develop in those angelic blue eyes but she wouldn't cry…she just wouldn't. Slowly she unhooked the holster that held her gun and brought it up to her temple. A small smile formed on her perfect pink lips. She wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She could finally be free. Free from loneliness and this troublesome world. Her small hand slowly started to squeeze the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the dark, silent night but she still sat there. Her eyes were full of shock as she watched her gun fly behind her. She turned her attention back to the front of her to look into a pair of angry green eyes. Those eyes. They reminded her so much of Chrono. This couldn't be him though. He was never coming back. Never. No, these eyes didn't belong to Chrono. These eyes belonged to some one she never thought would save her life. These eyes belonged to Aion. The person she had sworn to kill but was never strong enough to. The person she despised more than anyone had saved her life. Why did he go to the trouble of doing it though? Why? Why was he so angry that she just tried to kill herself? He should be glad. Shouldn't he? That would get rid of one last person hunting him down and trying to kill him. He knew that though. He knew that yet he still saved her. Maybe her heart was right. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She threw herself at Aion and let all her tears out. He didn't seem to care. He just held onto her with one hand and traced soothing circles on her back with the other. Why? Why was he helping her? Why was he helping a lowly human like her? She lifted her head back up to look into his eyes. They no longer were full of anger instead they seemed…sad. Was he sad because she was sad? Why was this happening to her? Why was it all happening now? No. She couldn't handle this. Slowly she undid herself from him and began to reach for her gun. This wasn't right. She should be dead now and in a few seconds she would be. Aion's eyes turned back to anger as he saw her reach for her gun. No. He wouldn't let her kill herself. Using the demonic speed he didn't know he had he knocked her on her back and pinned her wrist above her head. She looked up at him his eyes full of anger hers full of fright. She didn't know what he was planning to do. Was he going to kill her? Please let him kill her than she could finally leave. Her eyes widened as he bent down and claimed her mouth in a hunger kiss. What was he doing? They were mortal enemies. At least she thought they were. Slowly it started to come to her. The reason why he saved her life again and why now he was kissing her. He cared about her. Somebody actually cared about her. Then she wasn't alone in this world. She had somebody to watch over her. To hold her hand and stand beside her when she was scared or lost. She slowly closed her eyes falling letting him place small kisses all over her neck. She sighed blissfully as his mouth once again came in contact with hers in a kiss only this one was a lot softer and more passionate. His claws started to rip at her shirt eagerly wanting to taste the rest of her body. He let out a loud moan as he finally ripped the shirt off and began to play around with one of her nipples. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. It went against her codes but she couldn't stop. It…it felt so good. She felt him start to pull down her skirt. She let out a loud sigh as he began to massage her thighs. She was in a land of bliss right now. She didn't care that she was inexperienced in this kind of thing. She couldn't stop. She wouldn't. She couldn't help but let out a scream as put one of his clawed hands into her. God, she didn't want him to stop. She never wanted him to stop. Slowly she withdrew his claw and began his assault with the kisses to the neck again. She let out an irritated breath as he continued to play with her. She wanted him and she wanted him now. He smiled against her neck as he felt her eagerness. If that was what she wanted then that is what he was going to give her. He climbed over her and straddled her careful about his weight.

"This will only hurt for a second," he said before he plunged his self into her damp folds. She gripped his back tightly digging her nails into his flesh. She relaxed when the pain started to ease a little. Slowly he began to rock her back and forth picking up his pace a little every now and then. Picking up his pace a little more he could feel her coming close to her release. He thrust into her two more times before he heard her scream his name and her hands fell limp to the ground. He fell to the ground beside and pulled her up against her. He could tell she was tired. She was trying her best to stay awake.

"Sleep," he said before he shut her eyelids. He watched her as her breathing began to even out and he could tell she was asleep. He just lay there watching her sleep. In the moonlight she looked like an angel. He knew she was an angel. She was his angel.


End file.
